Maria
by Wedjatqi
Summary: John has a revelation that surprises him and the lady he's with! JT


Found this on my computer hard drive, think I wrote it near the end of last year. May write some more, but not sure. Thought I would throw it out there anyway.

**Pairing**: John/Teyla – I promise it is, stick with me people.

**Spoilers**: Season 2

**Disclaimers**: I in no way own any part of the Stargate world, if only!! Think of the fun!

---------

Her name was Maria. She was beautiful and bold in her personality. Rodney described her as John Sheppard in female form. John could see the truth in that. As soon as she arrived with the Daedalus he had been drawn to her. She had an easy humour, loud infectious laughter, a keen eye for military tactics and a life long love of football. Added to that she was stunning.

He swept a long tendril of bright blond hair from her neck and pressed his lips to the tender skin. She gasped in his ear and his pulse leapt up further. Her hands clasped in his hair and she blew out a steady stream of hot breath into his ear. He shuddered and bit her neck gently in return.

Her fingers massaged his scalp, then down to stroke his neck and the small amount of exposed skin above his shirt. He knew what she wanted, knew it mirrored his own need. Pulling back enough to pull his shirt up and off he watched her pupils dilate further at seeing his exposed chest for the first time. Free of the material he moved back towards her, slid his arms around her once again. Their lips met and he drank from her. She moaned as she broke the kiss and moved her full lips along his jaw.

John allowed himself to simply hold her and enjoy her touch. He closed his eyes and gave himself to the sensations. He sighed as she bit the side of his throat and licked her way up to his ear. Her skilful hands were wandering over chest, sides and back. Her touch soothed and stimulated him. It had been too long since he had allowed himself to sleep with a woman. His mind began fantasising what he planned to do with Maria. His blood heated up and headed further south.

Her light clear skin was soft beneath his callused fingers as he stroked up her back. It had been too long. She breathed into his ear again and bit down on his earlobe. He gasped at the sensation and it pushed any resemblance of control over the proceedings over the edge. All he was now were his feelings, bubbling, and pouring out of him with the deep sensations of pleasure. His body hummed and glowed, both satisfied and eager.

"Teyla" he murmured to her as he pulled her tightly up against him.

Everything stopped suddenly. She drew back from him, her expression piercing. Through his pleasure saturated brain he was aware something had just happened. He focused on her clearly for a moment as his mind struggled to replay the last few seconds. Reality hit suddenly. She must have seen the look of realisation on his face, closely followed by surprise and then with regret. No woman had a right to have that happen to her. He would have said something, but the rest of his brain had finally caught up with what was going on. He had called her Teyla. And with that came the stark knowledge; he wanted Teyla. Confusion and realisation fled through him, he really wanted Teyla. In that place of pure emotion and feeling he had expressed his true heart.

Maria pulled up and away from him and he let her go. He remained seated on the side of his bed, and tried to put the pieces together. She gathered her few shed clothes and headed for the door. Once there she stopped and turned back to him. He looked at her and his mouth opened to offer his apologies, but nothing came out. She studied him as he tried to compose himself.

"It's alright John. I can see this is as much a shock for you as it is for me. I think we should keep some distance from each other for a while. I'm due to return to the Daedalus soon anyway once the project is completed. And perhaps you should have a think about what, and who, you really want." With that she turned and disappeared out of the door.

-------------

The corridors of Atlantis were quiet and semi lit to simulate the late hour. No one had been about to see Maria leave his quarters and no one had seen him emerge five minutes later and head towards Teyla's quarters. Which was where he found himself now; standing on the far side of the corridor staring at the closed doors. She was probably asleep, he shouldn't disturb her. Yet, he needed to see her, to talk to her. But, he didn't know what he was going to say. He turned and walked a few metres down the corridor, but stopped and turned back. He couldn't sleep now, not with the blood still burning through his veins, not with the knowledge of his need for her.

He had always been attracted to her, he would not deny that. But, they were friends and colleagues. They had a strong friendship, which he enjoyed more than he would let it show. He knew he would like to ask her out, but they almost knew each other too well for that. But, what did he really know about her? He didn't know what she worried about when she was by herself, what she wanted from life, what she had dreamed of as a young woman, did she want children, what did she wear to bed?

He had been drawn to her physically, had thought about kissing her and had even done so when he nearly became a bug. He had wanted her then. So strongly and fiercely that he had acted on it from instinct and kissed her. They never spoke of it and he had been glad. Their friendship remained strong and he put the animal feelings behind him. And John satisfied himself with the thought that what man wouldn't want to kiss Teyla?

Yet, when he had held Maria and given himself over to his passion, it had been Teyla's name on his lips. The need still fired through him now, his body still half aroused and his mind full of thoughts of Teyla. He felt somehow guilty for feeling this way. Of thinking of his friend like this. He shouldn't be here. He moved down the corridor slightly again, but stopped by one of the bubbling pillars. He needed to talk to her, he needed…

They flirted. He was sure it wasn't just one sided. Sometimes she looked at him and he felt she was interested in him. Or when they had moments of connection, they would share a smile and he felt that spark. Or was it all on his side? He needed to know, tonight. But, he was in no state to talk to her. He turned and rested his back against the pillar.

He looked back down the corridor to his left and stared at her closed doors once again. She was probably fast asleep, in peaceful ignorance of his silent torture going on outside her quarters. He had rarely been inside her quarters he realised. Some part of him had not wanted to know what they looked like, not wanting to know the details of it. The place where she kept her things, where she changed her clothes and slept on her bed in the moonlight. It was too intimate, but now he craved to go in there. He wanted to wake her, see her all soft and relaxed from sleep.

He groaned and rested his head back against the cool pillar. He should go back to his quarters. His body was aroused and hot beneath his clothes. A cold shower and an empty bed would cure his immediate concerns. He could talk to her tomorrow. Yet, would he be brave enough tomorrow?

He heard a slight sound and looked down the corridor sharply to see Teyla standing outside her quarters, training bag in hand. The corridor was dimly lit, but he knew she saw him. He stilled instinctively. She was wearing her training outfit and he almost moaned at the unfairness of it. He needed to make some excuse and just head off. But, she was so close, barely 3 metres from him, in her low cut top and smooth belly showing. She must have seen something was wrong with him, he was certainly not behaving normally, as she placed her bag down and moved slightly towards him. John thought she moved rather cautiously and he hoped he did not seem too crazy standing in the dark corridor back to a pillar.

"John?" Her gentle questioning voice called to him. His blood burned, but he pushed it down. He stepped from the pillar, slightly towards her. He tried to think of an excuse, anything, but his brain couldn't do anything but follow the line of her cleavage down to where it disappeared behind bright Athosian fabric. She stepped forward again, her head tilted to the side trying to see his face through the gloom and against the pillar's bright light behind him.

"Teyla." He said, hoping he kept the need out of his voice.

She stopped still a couple of metres from him and he noticed how the light from the pillar glistened over her skin. She must have had some work out judging by the sweat built up on her skin. In fact her breathing was slightly shallow he noticed now.

"Been running?" He asked, glad to actually have something to say finally.

She looked away slightly. "I was training and yes, I went for a run afterwards."

"Bit late to be training, isn't it?" He asked, edging as casually as possible towards her, focusing on the conversation instead of his body.

"Yes."

He stepped forward slightly again. "You went running in that outfit?" He indicated her clothes generally with his hand.

"I was…warm." She looked over her shoulder at her quarters. John realised that something was wrong with her, she wasn't nearly as confident as she normally was. She looked back at him. "Why are you up so late, Colonel? I thought I saw you and Maria leaving the mess hall together this evening."

He felt a flare of hope in his heart as for a moment he thought he detected a tone of jealousy in her voice.

"Maria and I have decided not to see each other anymore." He said with as little emotion in it as he could muster.

The surprise he saw in her face annoyed him. "I am sorry to hear that, Colonel."

She had called him colonel twice now and it irritated him. He moved towards her, wanting to be as physically close to her as he could without embarrassing himself. "I'm not." He offered.

Silence filled the corridor and John found he couldn't think of anything else to say to her. Usually so comfortable in each other's presence it was a strange experience for both of them. Teyla looked back at her quarters and he watched as she drew her lower lip between her teeth. Was she nervous? He couldn't remember seeing her like this before and he found himself focusing finally away from his overheated body to her instead.

"Are you alright, Teyla?"

She looked back at him, her expression slightly wild for a moment. "I am fine." She stated far too quickly. His eyes dropped to her shoulders, saw they were slightly tensed, and her breathing was still slightly shallow and fast. Looking at such interesting territory his eyes wandered lower and followed the upper curve of one breast. He longed to reach out and pull her against him.

He edged forward again, until she was within arms reach, but he kept his hands by his sides, not trusting himself. His eyes moved up from her chest, up the line of her neck, against which tendrils of hair grazed her skin. He realised he had no clue how long he had been studying her, had it been seconds or minutes? He lifted his eyes quickly up to her eyes, to find them watching his with an expression he had never seen in her eyes before. Her already dark eyes were deep pools of blackness as they looked deep into his. He stopped breathing for a moment. Had he seen desire in them for a moment?

Any other day he would have pulled back, but hot blood made a man brave. He stepped forward until he was firmly in her personal space. She didn't move away. Closer to her now, he could hear her breathing, smell the feminine sweat on her skin, all of which called to him. She was as a hot as he was. Her eyes dropped from his as he had moved towards her, he saw her take a deep breath and bite on her lower lip again. All his attention became focused on that lower lip and he moved forward one final time until his body was less than an inch from hers and waited. Waited as she lifted her eyes back up to his, waited as her lips parted slightly and then moved forward as her eyes fell to his own lips. He leant in till their lips barely touched, he held there waiting for her. Her breath grazed over the sensitised skin of his lips and he shuddered slightly. Her lips brushed ever so slightly against his, barely a touch. All that existed for him was the warm promise of her kiss as her lips finally touched his.

------------------

(maybe TBC)


End file.
